Un beso de amore, arriveverci adiós
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Porque hay cosas que nunca cambian, Endou y Kazemaru no estan dispuestos a dejar que cambie del todo. EndouxKazemaru


Un beso de amore, arriveverci… adiós

Endou se adentro en el parque, la noche hacia rato que había caído y el frio empezaba a hacer acto de presencia, aun así siguió avanzando por el camino hasta divisar a lo lejos a aquella persona que le esperaba. Espero un poco para acercarse viendo hipnotizado como el viento movía su cabello, ese cabello por el que siempre le había gustado pasar sus dedos y acariciar.

No hizo falta ninguna palabra para que el otro notase su presencia y se separase de la baranda mirándole con una sonrisa. Endou juro que el único ojo visible de Kazemaru brillaba al verle allí y no era para menos pues el portero tampoco podía disimular su alegría al tenerle cerca.

-Kazemaru- el nombre del defensa seguía teniendo un tono especial al salir de sus labios.

-Endou- el peli celeste no tenia problema en admitir lo especial que el castaño era para el, el tiempo había pasado y ellos habían cambiado pero había cosas que era imposible olvidar.

Empezaron a andar juntos por el parque hasta llegar a un lugar apartado del parque, ese lugar era más que especial para ellos. La bolsa que Kazemaru llevaba en las manos fue depositada en el césped sentándose ambos a cada lado de la misma, de ella comenzaron a sacar comida.

Una vez al año el ex capitán del Raimon se permitía olvidar que estaba casado para disfrutar de esa noche con aquella persona tan especial y con la que había compartido tanto tiempo de su vida porque una vez al año los dos se reunían para celebrar su aniversario.

Hacia años que su relación se había terminado y aunque la relación entre ambos era buena el portero no había podido olvidar nunca el daño que le había hecho al defensa y a si mismo pero los dos tomaron caminos distintos, nadie podía imaginar la alegría y tristeza entremezcladas que había sentido el moreno al verle asistir a su boda y responderle con una sonrisa.

Por su parte Kazemaru había aprendido a aceptar la situación, mentiría si dijese que ya no sentía nada por Endou pero no hubiese sido justo obligarle a quedarse a su lado sabiendo que ya no correspondía sus sentimientos, dejarle marchar era una mejor opción.

La comida estaba tan buena como la recordaba, el portero sonrió al poder comer por una noche una comida que estuviese verdaderamente buena y sabia que habiéndola preparado el estaría aun mejor.

A pesar del frio ninguno de los dos se dio prisa en terminar la comida, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro y aunque sabían que eso tenía que terminar y que no era más que un lejano recuerdo de lo que una vez habían cuidado como a su propia vida ninguno quería separarse del otro.

El viento seguía golpeándoles sin ninguna tregua y a pesar de sus abrigos no podían evitar temblar ligeramente por el frio. Se miraron sonriendo y volvieron a mirar las luces que se veían desde el sitio en el que estaban, en ese mismo lugar se habían confesado hace ya nueve años y también en ese mismo lugar hacia cuatro años que todo había terminado para ellos.

Kazemaru no culpaba a Natsumi por su ruptura, era algo que había pasado y que no podía cambiar por lo que era absurdo echarle la culpa a nadie. Pasadas unas horas los dos se levantaron y recogieron lo que habían usado.

Se acercaron a la barra con las manos entrelazadas y observaron el horizonte durante un momento justo antes de mirarse entre si y acercarse lentamente hasta juntar sus labios. Porque los sentimientos por aquella persona especial no morían nunca a pesar de que el tiempo pasase y por ello una vez al año se permitían volver a fingir que eran una pareja, después de ese beso la noche acabaría en casa del defensa rememorando durante toda la noche y demostrándose todo lo que aun se amaban para despedirse a la mañana siguiente como si nada hubiese pasado y notando sus corazones llorar de impaciencia por que ese año pasase lo mas rápido posible.

El corazón del uno latía por el otro y eso era algo que nadie podía cambiar. El beso que compartirían era un beso de adiós.

FIN


End file.
